


Pokemon XY&andZ: Beginnings

by Mudkipzuniverse



Series: MudkipzUniverse's Pokemon XY&Z Adventure [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkipzuniverse/pseuds/Mudkipzuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok, so first out of a few, oh my god, i have had this on my mind so much lately!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Hello there little one, I'm Star, and these are my partners, Charmander, Totodile, Mudkip, Chimchar, Snivy, and Chespin. I am going to be your new care taker, i promise we will have lots of fun!_

 

_Guess what! Everyone evolved! I'm making all of our favorites to celebrate, wanna help? Yeah? Well then, come on!_

 

_Sorry, but no time to talk, i have heard about what they are planning for you, i cant be a part of this any longer, stay here but escape as soon and as fast as you can, i cant take you with me, they can track me, but i am sure we will meet again, i have to go, stay safe...._

 

(9 months later...)

 

"Squishy? Squishy?" Bonnie was constantly calling out for the small green pokemon, she was really worried, "Bonnie, lets take a break, its lunch time" "Ok Clemont..." 

 

 

"Ok, lets stop for now" Star stretched and looked at the mountains she had crossed over recently, "Man, Zygarde if only you were here to see this..."


	2. Falling Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heh, read and you will get the title

Star suddenly hear a small gurgling sound, a small green pokemon was falling from the sky, "I GOT YA!" she caught the pokemon, but in the process, she lost her balance and fell down the steep cliff, she curled up into a ball as she rolled. 

"Are we all ready to go?" "Yep!" Ash and Serena were finishing up and ready to start heading out, when they heard a crash. "Come on!" they ran over to the source, a girl had skidded to a stop, face first into the ground.

 She wore a black crop top that said Music Sketch in rainbow paint style text, She wore a black and rainbow striped long sleeve shirt under it.

She wore a black knee-high skirt, the waist was black with rainbow stripes.

She also had on stockings that matched her belt, they were black and rainbow striped.

Her shoes were boots that went up her leg and stopped halfway to the knee, they were black.

She had on a knit black beanie, rainbow stripes and were separated by black stripes of its own, the hem was black.

Her hair was a dark mahogany red, long, thick, and curly, her eyes golden caramel brown. 

Black frame glasses hung loosely off her nose, she was curled around something. 

"Are you ok?" she looked up, pushing her glasses in place, nodding she got up. "Yeah im good" she looked down at the small green pokemon in her hands, it looked up at her, "Phew, and you are too" Bonnie saw it and instantly recognized it, "Squishy!" Squishy looked up and bounced over to her, Bonnie picked it up and hugged it. "Yay! you are ok!" the girl looked confused, "Squishy?" 

Bonnie looked at her, "Yeah! I found it it is a new pokemon! So im calling it Squishy!" the girl chuckled, "Um, well..." Clemont looked at her, "What?" "That is not a new pokemon" Bonnie looked at her, "But, it wasnt in the pokedex!" "It is, see!" she held up her pokedex,

  _Zygarde, the Order pokemon, It is said When the[Kalos](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kalos) region's ecosystem falls into disarray, it appears and reveals its secret power._

 

"Wow!" "But, Zygarde, its a legendary pokemon!" Star looked up, "Yeah, but isnt it just the cutest!" Bonnie nodded.  



	3. Battling the Flames

Star had set off again, Ash and friends were nice, but she couldnt risk endangering them, then an explosion occurred. She looked at the source, god why was she so stupid, she rushed down, a pokeball with a fiery aura in her hand.

 

Team Flare. That was their name. "Give it up, Z1 is ours!" "No! Squishy doesnt like you!" "If it really was yours, it wouldnt be acting like this!" Clemont, Ash, and Serena were in front of Bonnie and Squishy, Pikachu, Sylveon, and Luxray stood ready. Then, a familiar shape felw down from the sky, a Charizard. "Report?" the boy got off his Charizard, his name was Alan, Ash had battled him before. "Z2 is in the possession of Lysadere" "Good, now helps us out, these four are getting quite annoying, and the young one has Z1" Alan looked at them, surprise on his face, Charizard looked at him. 

"What are you waiting for?" Alan was shaken from his thoughts, his face blank again, "Charizard, Flamethrower!" Charizard obeyed, it was about to hit them when, "DRAGON PULSE!" the dragon type attack collided with Flamethrower, a shiny Charizard landed in front of them, growling. "Huh?" Star slid into view, "Great job Charizard" "That is YOUR Charizard" "Yeah" she looked at the collection of orange and red in front of her, eyes settling on Alan.

 

"Dragon Claw!" Alan's Charizard lunged at Star's, "Shadow Claw!" the moves countered again, Alan's Charizard flying back. "CHARIZARD! MEGA EVOLVE!" Star smirked at the now dragon type before her, "Charizard, lets show them your other form" Star's Charizard mega evolved, into something completely different from Alan's mega Charizard. The sunlight intensified. "Mega Charizard Y's ability, Drought!" "Thunder Punch!" "Solar Beam!" Star's Charizard hit Alan's, his Charizard was down and out. Her's went back to normal, and nuzzled it's trainer. 

 

"Back off" the group before them retreated, Charizard turned around, and stared at Bonnie, "Hi!" it smiled, Zygarde jumped up and landed on it's snout. "Rooohg" Charizard smiled, handing Zygarde back to Bonnie and then nudging her a bit, "Hey!" she nudged back, soon they were in an all-out nudge war. "Good to be back..." Star looked up at the sky, smiling.


End file.
